The answer (Amy Rose X Reader)
by Federal Undercover Vehicle
Summary: Imagine a world of normal, In the footsteps of...yourself. Same city, same people, same...everything. You know everything there, except the strange feeling you have, you could've moved to Palmont City, but someone is morally stopping you, who? Your hidden love, Amy Rose. (Lemons)(Second Person/First Person Story) REVIEW FOR MORE.
1. Chapter 1

Peoples of the interwebs, I had thought of a story based on Amy Rose and you the reader (The I and Me relates to you) This is my first so please enjoy.

* * *

"Why?"

That's the first thing I said in my head when I wake up. I lived here in Station Square since two and a half months and I simply found it just BORING. Same place, different day, same repetitive weather. I would've just moved to the state capital Palmont City, which is only 20 miles away, but I somehow didn't. As if something was keeping me from just packing my bags and going. Even though I found it boring and all, I just have this thoughts that it would change. Station Square is a normal coastal city facing an ocean, population is around one and a half million. Crime isn't much of a problem, just Dr. Robotnik/Eggman is. Every Tuesday He and Sonic would meet at downtown and fight until they get bored enough, or maybe realize how much of a waste it is and run off. This is what makes this city so 'cool' and 'exciting'. The people would cheer on such nonsense that is going to be repeated in a week's time.

Anyways, I ate my breakfast and headed for the miniature living room. It isn't much of a spectacular place that I've lived in, the view was okay, for it was in downtown Station Square. It was relatively safe in my condominium, for it being close to the United Federation Federal Patrol Headquarters. As I sat down, I felt that feeling again, the feeling that I would experience something that would change my life, but, like always, I would simply go on with my life. When I grabbed the TV remote I realized, like always, that I forgot to make the Queen size bed that I slept in. I didn't need a queen sized bed, but when I was looking for a bed, I saw this deal on a queen sized bed. After finishing making my bed, I returned to the living room and I turned on the Television, just to see the exact reruns of the same shows. I changed it to the weather channel. A somewhat bored weatherwoman by the name of Scarlet Garcia reporting the temperatures for the day.

"As you can see," reported Scarlet, "the temperatures will be rising to a blistering Ninety five degrees by 11:00 Today."

I was honestly surprised, which was kind of rare. It would be a perfect day for a nice ice cream and maybe for the beach, and to cool it off, a nice dinner with a loved one. I wasn't desperate for anyone at the moment, for it was not important. Speaking of the day, I thought what was I going to do. Soon enough, I chose to maybe spend some time with my friend Amy Rose. Who is she? Well, Amy Rose is a pink hedgehog who is one of my best friends that I knew. I really enjoyed when we have gone shopping, even though I didn't like shopping. I heard some running, then a laugh and then some banging.  
I then looked outside and saw her outside across the street from my downtown Condominium. I immediately noticed she was sad, really sad. There she was, smashing the sidewalk with her hammer, and sadly sits down on a wooden bench. I kept peering through the burning hot window. man was it hot. I noticed she had tears streaming like rivers and she was hunched down like a weak tree. She looks around as if to see anyone and finally starts crying.

"WHY SONIC WHY?" Amy cried.

Then I understood by the tone of voice and what she said what generally happened. Amy LOVES Sonic, instead of just of a wave or a smile like I sometimes do when I see Sonic, she chases him with her lethal hammer. Honestly I'd bolt too if I were to see a lethal, but pretty hedgehog come after me. I couldn't see her suffer like that so I tried to think of something. I thought of a great idea, and then I had gone outside to ground level. Strangely, unlike the normal days, the elevator almost felt as if it took over one minute to descend from the 25th floor. I knew something was strange about this day. Almost as if something was going to happen, I just ignored it and exited the elevator. I crossed the street, which felt like crossing a frying pan and stood before Amy Rose the hedgehog. I finally felt a cliché type of breeze and I started. Trying to divert the sadness and start a conversation I opened my mouth and said.

"Hey Amy!" I said as I sat down beside her. Wow was it hot, especially beside her.

"Hey, why are you outside in this heat?" She disappointedly asked. I noticed I was heating from sitting with her, also she blushed as me because I was sitting beside her.

"I wanted to make you happy!" I explained, "I think you should be the happiest in the entire world!" I said with confidence. Well, it was the truth. Amy blushed at me, or maybe because of the heat.

"Oh, thanks," she answered with a fake smile, "I'll just go, sorry for wasting your time..."

"No! Don't go! Let's go to the Restaurant here!" I pointed to the 'Emerald Beach Café.

"Really? Thanks." Amy then showed her real smile. "C'mon!"

It was only a thirty-second walk to the restaurant. It felt like five minutes. I looked at her, she was somewhat happy. As if she had hope for someone in her life. Believe or not, So was I. Simple as said, I liked this moment. If felt so rare and so special. I almost could just say FINALLY. Or maybe scream out yelling that my life was now resolved! Just the thoughts of Amy, as my very best friend! I may not have liked this city, or town, but she may be the only reason I stayed. She was blushing at the restaurant. Amy and I ordered some food and we talked and talked. I learned some things about her. I found out that she was born here, also I discovered that she was a professional swimmer and can play beach sports with ease. Obviously I wanted to show off, I told her that...I was good on making friends. Oddly, she didn't say anything negative. She knew it was true, but I never had bragged that to anyone. I heard some of her mistakes and we laughed. I told her some of mine and she couldn't stop giggling. Also She lived in an Apartment just down the boulevard that she said she painted all pink. I never been to her place so I was limited to just imaging the place.

As we were eating, we even seen a police chase with the criminal crashing into a lamp-post! The lamp-post crashed on to the unsuspecting criminal. Then all of the pursuing officers slipped on a fallen wire and fell on top of the immobilized Honda, even leaving a dent. I couldn't help it, at first I tried not to laugh, then we let out a giggle, then we started laughing. It was unstoppable. We laughed nearly to death! At random points we'd just burst in laughter from that incident. It made Amy very happy. She was enjoying herself. Her phone suddenly rang between our laugh-fest she had trouble answering without laughing, I couldn't recognize who was on the other line, but she told the person that she was too busy for his nonsense. I thought it might of been Sonic but I quickly forgot and she hung up. We just couldn't stop giggling. Soon it was 3:00PM and it was at least 105 Degrees. We then exited the store and bid ourselves goodbye. Her body and face expression obviously told me that she wanted to tell me something.

"Well," I informed, " loved this moment, it was very funny indeed."

"Thanks," said Amy, "But all this to cheer me up?"

"It was worth it Amy, I really enjoyed myself." I answered.

"Yeah..." Said Amy as she trailed off. "I n-need to tell you something."

"Tell me anything!" I said brightly

Just then, Amy leaned over and surprisingly kiss me. She put her arms around me. I was shocked, what a bold move from Amy, I felt something. I just noticed that feeling again, but this time, the feeling was strong. I had felt something so good and special. it was hard to understand at first, having just realized this was real, but then I realized what exactly what I felt. True Love.  
What happened? Stay tuned for the next chapter Tomorrow! R&amp;R!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thanks so much for the follow! I shall continue! (LEMON WARNING!) MAYBE THERE WILL BE A CHAP. 3

* * *

"Recollect"

That's all I thought in my mind, my new mind. The worst part so far was when we parted the kiss. I wanted...no, needed more. I knew Amy enjoyed it as much as I did, but I thought she loved Sonic. It mad no sense, and why all the sudden? From the pleasure was questions, lots of questions. I looked at Amy with happiness and question because I obviously did not expect the kiss.

"Amy..." I questioned, "But you like Sonic..."

She looked at me and explained the situation.

"I like you. Unlike Sonic you comfort me. You took the time out of your day to help me when I needed you. You made me smile since day one. One extra thing is that you make me laugh! I was blind to notice that instead of scaring off Sonic with my stupidity I should've gone to you. You would care, you DO care. I'm so stupid, but I Love you..."

"You are not stupid!" I corrected, "You are the smartest, prettiest, even the funniest hedgehog in this ENTIRE city!"

She blushed, but I fell in love with her, I was really in love with her! I found out that it was the right day, the feeling, the heat, the time, the sunniness, it was for me and her! Well by now I was sweating due to the heat, and I was sure to change clothing into more dry clothing. I then, thinking the events until 3:00, invited Amy to the beach. It was a simple request, though I thought I was talking this too far, but she gladly accepted in the form of squealing She just needed to get some stuff for the beach and we would spend the rest of the day there. I then told Amy to stay outside the condominium and went to get my supplies, swimwear, lotion for the sun, some shovels, and put the locks on the room so no one could go in. When I came outside I went to my car and let Amy in. As I started the car, or my 2006 Pontiac GTO, I rolled the windows down because it felt like an oven there. I knew I had to go to her place so she can go grab her swimwear too. So I drove down the boulevard to drop Amy off. It was a very decent building, it was most likely a luxury type apartment.

"I won't be long!" Amy exclaimed as she winked at me. She entered the building and I turned on the radio. It was the news with the same Scarlet Garcia.

"Breaking news," She overdramatically said, "We have live coverage of police chase gone wrong, for what we can tell, the suspect was a male hedgehog in his early twenties who was aggressively engaging the Palmont State Patrol in order to evade custody, right now he is driving a stolen Grey Honda and OHHHHH HE CRASHED-"

Wow, was she right, she came back in thirty seconds. I was so interested in the "Live" coverage that she got back in the vehicle before I noticed that she was there.

"See?" Amy proved her point, "I didn't take long!"

So, off we went to the beach. On the way there, she was hearing about the police chase.

"**THIS** isn't live!" She commented angrily. "I SAW THIS 20 minutes ago! LIARS!"

I had to laugh, she laughed too and we continued our short lived journey.

We arrived only to see a spectacular scenery with chalk-white sand and the ocean colored with turquoise. The sky here was painted somewhat orange. Or maybe it was the pollution. I was dazzled. Amy was just stunned to see this view.

"All this, for me?" She questioned.

"All for the prettiest rose." I replied. (No pun intended)

She gave me another long kiss. That great feeling returned. It always feels complete. Soon enough, all I thought and saw was Amy. Even the beach could not compare to Amy. It was lovely.

Well, we continued to play in the water, build sand castles, and even play some 1 VS 1 Volleyball. I would start the game winning, but somehow, she would always beat me at the end. I tried to find out her secret to winning, but it was too hard. After having fun at the beach, which was around 5:45, we relaxed. We saw the sun setting and we kissed again. We laid down on the beach, seeing the sun set, until;

"Hey...maybe wanna date?" Amy embarrassedly asked.

"You know, I see this being a date" I responded.

Amy giggled.

Then there was silence. It was dusk and we were alone in the beach. No one to been seen. It really made things special wit my new girlfriend Amy. I closed my eyes, relaxing to the sound of the ocean and the feel of my towel that I brought. Just then, I felt something warm in my crotch. I swung my eyes open thinking it was an animal, only to notice Amy's hand in my pants.

Amy Giggled, "May I?" She asked.

I simply nodded in approval. So she did. She explored and felt my member. I knew where this was going. I never honestly expected it to happen today. Really. By the time I noticed Amy was stroking me like a cart, I was rock hard. She giggled again and pulled my swimming trunks off. She looked at it with love, like a person celebration the end of a week. Amy took thing to the next level. She started sucking on me. I moaned and moaned, the only thing that I feared was if anyone would notice. Five minutes would pass with this hedgehog girl, now 19, blowing me like an angel. I loved it. I loved her. I was mad in a way that I was just friends for the two months that I stayed here.

After Amy Rose finished, She took off her red Swimsuit and rolled over so I was on top.

"Please, I want you..." She said very happily.

"Are you sure?" I questioned, expecting a second though about this from her.

"Yes," she smiled, "for you and myself!"

So I positioned myself and entered slowly. It felt one of the best feeling I could ever imagine. Amy hissed in pain, so I stopped.

"Please!" She exclaimed, "Keep going!"

So I continued very slowly. She then had the nerve to push herself deeply into me, thus making her moan in pleasure. She was in pain, but she would do this for the pleasure. She was in control, she wanted me in her, so I complied. She stopped hissing in pain and started to moan. I was buried in pleasure. I was on the beach having sex with the prettiest hedgehog who was in love with me was just crazy. She pumped herself into me with my help, and we were sweating. I was close. I went harder, making Amy moan loud.

"I...IM CLOSE!" Amy warned.

" TOO!" I responded.

She gave me the look to give it all that I had into her. After a few hard thrusts, I came into her. We were panting, I exited and she re-positioned herself so my member was on her butt.

"Ready?" Asked Amy.

Amy had a great satisfaction for this, so I entered and got one very loud moan. She pushed herself until I was deep inside her. She loved it. I did too, but the pain for her was making me guilty. So I stopped for a second.

"What...What happened new boyfriend?" She tiredly asked.

"I saw you in pain Amy." I replied.

"Don't...Don't wo..worry about me!" Amy tiredly corrected.

So she pushed herself into me once again and we were at it again. I loved it, she did too. Soon the pain disappeared and pleasure replaced Amy's moans. This was just great. Soon we were both close. She moaned harder and I released without warning. We were so exhausted, we collapsed and she fell asleep. She was on top of me sleeping and I was facing the gold sky. I was just thinking about what happened that day.

After five minutes, I moved her sweaty body from me and got myself and Amy. I packed up and noticed the time was 7:25. I put Amy in the car and drove her home. As we arrived, she woke up.

"Hey," Amy spoke, "I know this is crazy and you'll say no, but can we live togh_"

"Of course!" I gratefully interrupted.

Amy smiled at me, she was going to have a future with me. She loved me and I loved her. Maybe this is why I moved to Station Square, and this is why I'm still in this

"Boring" city. I was here for Amy Rose, my loving girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the 100 views! On to chapter three (NOTE: THERE WILL BE 5 CHAPTERS, EACH 1-2K WORDS, UPDATES DAILY EXCEPT TOMORROW AS I AM STARTING A NFS STORY)

* * *

I woke up about at 9:00 AM with a sound of knocking. Someone was at my door, so I got up from my bed lazily and got dressed normally and headed towards the door sleepily. I opened the door and I saw a happy Amy Rose, with a pile of luggage that laid beside her.

"Hey Amy" I smiled dazedly, "How are you?"

"Hey!" She smiled back, "What's for breakfast?" Obviously stating that she wanted in.

I helped her put her luggage in my room, as for our condominium has only one room. She had a lot of strange things with her, she had her entire wardrobe, her TV, her bed sheets, and her photos of her. I started to think about the others' reactions to this new Amy and me thing. I just kept that in my mind so I wouldn't worry. When we had finished settling down, I noticed Amy was humming a familiar tune that I remembered. It made me happy. Quickly then, Amy repeated her question from when she had come in the condominium.

"What's for breakfast?" She repeated.

"I do not know, what would you like?" I answered with another question.

"How about...Waffles and Bacon!" Amy suggested.

"Why not?" I agreed.

So that was exactly what we ate for breakfast that day. Instead like the normal days, Amy cooked the food. It tasted like heaven. She was a gorgeously good cook. She could make the best food. I just loved the food almost as much as her! We sat on the table in the living room and turned the TV on. We watched a couple of reruns of shows and talked. Amy as my roommate would be awesome. It made me forget that it was raining. I was all calm and happy until a knock on the door.

For every knock, my heart pounded. This made me scared sick. Someone's at the door, could it be Sonic? Finding out on our relationship and wanting to get back at me for taking Amy? Or Tails who may have a crush on Amy and would be heartbroken? I was panicking. I told myself to calm down and walked calmly to the door. Before opening the door I told Amy to hide.

"Hello?" I greeted. It was Sonic. In my mind, I was panicking.

"Hey!" Sonic began energetically, "How about we have a RACE! Maybe after we'll eat go to Tails' place!"

"Oh!" I hesitantly replied, "I have some important work to do, I can't, Sorry."

"Don't worry about it!" He replied casually, "I'll just verse knucklehead!"

I waved goodbye and immediately closed the door and put the lock on. That was close, too close. Amy, who was hiding behind the TV, came out. My heart was pounding so fast that I would've just passed out. I knew I had to go public with Amy, because I bet Sonic would tell the others that I was acting suspicious and they might come back. I needed the right time and place. Amy got her Purse and hammer and told me that she was going to the mall with cream. I knew she was worried too, because she told me that I should stay out of the mall. We loved each other, but the others' reactions could be devastating.

I was home alone. I put on the TV and opened the window to let the fresh, moist air in. It had stopped raining and now it is sunny. I just found stuff to do to occupy time as Amy would take hours at a time to go to the mall.

It was about 2:25 PM when I heard another knocking at my door. It was Knuckles. I never really talk to him, but when I need some suggestions for problems, like boredom, I'd go to him. He waved and I let him in knowing not to let him into my bedroom.

"HEY." He said somewhat angrily, "I'd just like to come over, and chat."

This made me worry. "Chat" was very loosely when he had said it, it maybe about Amy.

"S-Sure! I-I'd love to listen to what you want to talk about!" I hesitantly responded.

"Good," started knuckles, "I would like you to go to Rouge's party, I'm taking you and Amy because that bat told me to. Ya in?"

"That's p-perfect!" I replied. "I'll p-phone Amy."

"I'll go to her place." He corrected me. I cannot allow him to find out about Amy moving. I honestly hoped that his car would break or something.

Just then, Rouge phone knuckles and he told me he had to get preparations for the party. So, I guided him to the door. He gave me the suspicious eye and left. I quickly phoned Amy so she would be notified. I phoned and told her about Rouge's party. It was a good time to reveal our relationship. Amy also told me that she was on her way home with a surprise. Honestly I was wondering what it would be, a laptop, or a sports car, maybe even new clothes.

Amy came home at 4:00 and she held a wrapped gift.

"Hey Amy," I tried flirting with her to find out about the gift, "we both know you'll tell me the surprise..."

Amy just laughed. "Of course I'll show you...later at night!

I just groaned in annoyance. "Tell me now!" I whined.

Amy never told me, she was nice enough to give me clues, but no answer. I was left wondering on what was the surprise. During supper, which was around 4:45, we ate chicken. We talked about our day and we even kissed a couple of times. She told me that Cream has a new boyfriend, Tails, but suspects him to be cheating on her with Fiona Fox.

"I'd never do that," I declared, "You're too pretty."

Amy just laughed.

"Did you know, that you have the cutest laugh?" I pointed, stating the obvious.

She just shook her head.

"Well I think so," I restated, "You'd win any beauty contest!"

"I wouldn't!" Amy denied, "I've seen prettier people than me."

"You're lying." I told. I then surprised her with a kiss.

"You know you can't do that in public." She warned. "If you do, you'll give our relationship away!"

I just whined, I guess I could keep a secret, just untill the party tomorrow. Time is counting, I better get ready for the party.

* * *

Thanks! Chapter 3 will come soon. Now go check my need for speed series debut tomorrow! FEDERAL PURSUIT VEHICLE OUT.


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW, I kinda got writers' block for a while, then my hero, banelord92, came and gave me IDEAS. I shall continue...**

* * *

I woke up the next day with the pink hedgehog next to me. She was sound asleep with all the blankets wrapped around her. That clear night, she subconsciously took all the blankets and left me to freeze at the night. Why I didn't put the heat on was unknown so I didn't complain. I went to go make breakfast and then I was startled with a loud, feminine voice.

** "HEY!" **exclaimed Amy, in a happy tone. I nearly had a heart attack, I swore she was just sleeping yet now she is behind me.

"I'M cooking breakfast!" She informed. She seemed to like to cook breakfast. I thought that she cooks too much, so I thought I should make the food.

Amy went straight to the kitchen with a grin on her face, she was planning something. I could tell by her crazy grin, and her determined look that she was going to do something. Whether It would be good or bad, I did not know. As she approached the kitchen, she stopped. I then noticed that I never received the surprise she told me, so then I open my mouth and...

"LATER," Amy interrupted, as she knew about the surprise.

"Fine! Be that way!" I playfully responded.

She then cooked us breakfast, which was an extravaganza of Mexican food, and we got ready for our day. I was ready to go hit the streets, day three since when we first became lovers. I got on my coat and headed for the door.

"Remember, It's our SECRET." Amy repeated, like a broken record. I responded with the classic "I know" and off I went, obviously not without a kiss, and I went to the car.

I knew I needed something to wear, I was at a party after all, with Amy, and lots of people. People. People means questions. I was going to be bombarded questions after all. This would mean that the main focus of the party would be us. Me and Amy. They chanting our names, and...SONIC. I then realized that SONIC was going to be there. I started to panic. If Sonic intends to hurt Amy, he'd harm me, or even...KILL ME. I was hyperventilating at the moment, not sure what was going to happen, I called Amy.

"AMY!" I cried, "WHAT...WHA IF SONIC IS THERE?" I then added to the drama, "OR OR WHAT IF THEY DO-DON'T APPROVE US?"

"Then they our not our friends" Amy calmly stated. "And if Sonic is there, I'll deal with _him_"

"Amy!" I tried to warn her of the dangers, "What if he harms you!?"

"He won't, he has speed, I have a heart and intelligence." Amy informed.

Amy was always cool. If anything, if the world had gone into war, she'd be calm. Even the time when her neighbor accidentally knocked her wall down with a oven, instead of screaming like a mental case, she calmly forgave him and fixed her wall. Sometimes, it gets to the point of ridiculousness when she is calm. Yet she always keeps calm. For some reason, I get calm too.

I've been instructed to keep calm and take some deep breaths and remain patient. I was then calm. It worked. I mean, it obviously worked. I was very calm, so I thanked her and hung up. As the day progressed, I found a store and bought clothes for the party. I got a new T-shirt, jeans and some new shoes. I felt hungry, so I went to eat.

As I arrived at the same restaurant to eat, I went inside. I skipped a heartbeat. I almost had a heart attack, I saw...SONIC. SONIC. There he was, across the restaurant, eating his chili dog. I was very scared. I made my way to order my food, and slowly, while trying not to act suspicious, made my way to the table farthest from him. I sat down and started to eat, ignoring him completely. I heard specific footsteps. Walking to me. Hovering over my table was...Sonic. I nearly died right there.

"Hey bud" He unfamiliarly said. "What's up?"

"Ummmm nothing." I said frightened.

"Let's talk" Sonic said in a tone that I didn't want to hear.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Ohhh nothing." He replied.

"Good. End of conversation" I pulled out.

"Nice knowin' ya!" Sonic said brightly. "Have a great day!"

With that, I almost ran out of the place. I did not know what to do.

It was time for Rouge's party, I was somewhat excited and scared. I waited for Amy to come home. As she came home, she was already dressed. In a nice sparkling blue dress and matching shoes. She looked beyond spectacular. If only I'd could just run out on the street and scream SHE'S MINE! Unfortunately, that is just a though right now. I was just imagining the next two weeks. No, that's too far, maybe the next week. Then I noticed I was daydreaming.

"Hello?' Amy asked in somewhat confusion, "Anyone in there?"

"Oh!" I snapped back into reality.

"Let's go!" Amy brightly said.

"It's walking distance" I added.

So we went.

Arriving at Rouge's house I saw everyone. It was packed. I almost held on to Amy, but she stepped back. She gave me the warning stare and I remembered. I got to talk with Tikal and Tails. I had a relatively good time at the party, I had time to talk to Rouge. I went up to her and I introduced myself. I thought that she would say something along the lines of Hello or Hey, and I just expected her to leave.

"Hey Rouge" I started.

Before I could do anything, I was pushed out of the partying crowd into an empty room and she began.

"Look," She began, "I know. I know about you and Amy"

I tried to explain, but she interrupted. "I care for your relationship. I noticed, you two could go serious..." I didn't understand, so I gave her a blank stare. " mean get married!" She added.

I then got that spark. The spark. The real spark. I...could MARRY her.

* * *

**THATS FOR CHAPTER 4! ONTO CHAPTER 5! Rate &amp; Review! Federal Pursuit Vehicle OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5- part 1

Chapter 5: The Idea

On to chapter five me readers...

* * *

I could MARRY her...

Through out the party, Rouge got drunk and found herself out on her garage, Amy was with her friend, Cream, and I spent the party thinking about what Rouge had told me. I was honestly very speechless. Sure she is now wasted in a garage and tomorrow she will not remember anything, but maybe she had a point, originally I just met her, never had time to talk, and all of the sudden, things were progressing fast. Normally that would be bad, but all I have been getting is positive results. I was very thoughtful about this.

There was a game that had people do dangerous stunts, I wisely did not engage in the game seeing that many people looked like they were going to die. I saw Shadow confronting Sonic at one point telling him that he would be hated one day and he would suffer. It didn't surprise me when Sonic taunted at Shadow and called him "The ultimate life form" sarcastically. Then, oddly, Shadow instead of chasing Sonic, he just slowly smirked and told him that that day is sooner that he thought and at that point, Shadow went to talk to Rouge, who was still outside in her garage.

Lots of people, including Sonic, drank. The one drinking the most was Knuckles, but it seemed to be okay with his partner, Tikal. Tikal was an Echidna that was not like the others. She was very...off with everything though my eyes. She would be those people who would save the world with an unknown force or tactics. We never talked to each other, despite that time when I was drowning in the Emerald river by downtown when I was 11 years old. I had remembered that she pulled me out of the river and she told me something that made me very calm after nearly dying in a river. Ever since, I often find her in the most weird of places, as if she's looking for someone.

"ATTENTION PARTIERS!" Knuckles announced with a smirk. "I WOULD LIKE TO EAT CAKE AND SAY...THANKS FOR ALL OF MY FISTS AND KIDS AND MOM AND..." Knuckles at that point was making no sense. "ALSO...AMY AND-" and that was when I came out and interrupted.

"-AND HER FRIEND CREAM HAS SOME GOOD NEWS FOR US!"

"Give me a break..." Shadow said. "You should just tell us what knuckles boy wanted to tell us. You are fooling nobody"

Knuckles was furious, he did not like it when I countered his plan. Obviously, everyone now knew I was hiding something. I stood there, trying to think of something to explain to the crowd so that they would understand me and not get me the wrong way. I knew that if I said something wrong, I'd make someone act stupid and the crowd would get fussy. I hoped Amy wouldn't play along with the crowd and call me crazy. I finally thought up how to explain my situation.

"Ok...How should I say this..." I started, "Since three days ago, I helped Amy Rose, who was crying, we went to eat, then we went to the beach to have fun...then she lost her apartment and we started to...date."

Everyone was silent. Not one word. No one. Then, Knuckles gave a small giggle. Then a moderate laugh, soon enough, we was laughing like a witch. Then, Tikal smacked him and he started to cry. It was obvious that Knuckles was drunk. So sad that he came from a long line of famous knights and advisors, to be drunk in a party. Suddenly, Amy spoke up.

"And we love each other, and that what matters!" Amy dared to say. I felt as if I killed the president or something.

Sonic then stood up and pointed to me. "Leave."

I was speechless. I was being told to leave by Sonic. Simply I got up and headed towards he door.

"If he leaves, I leave too." Amy stated, and she walked towards the door.

Sonic didn't like the idea. So he spoke up.

"Amy, I think you should stay, you have someone you want to be with here." Sonic sneered while he pointed to himself.

"FOR ALL THE GOOD **YOU'VE** DONE FOR ME!" Amy yelled. "I CARED FOR YOU, AND YOU **STILL **TREAT ME LIKE AN OBJECT!"

Sonic the started walking to her. He was going to hurt her! Out of instincts, I ran over and as soon as he raised his fist, I struck him straight into his mouth. Sonic fell back and collided with a nearby wall. At that point, Sonic was unconscious. It was dead silent. Until Amy spoke up.

"Monster." She calmly said as she pointed to Sonic. "Disgusting monster."

She then grabbed her hammer and wacked the unconscious Sonic. I stepped away as everyone stared at me. I went for the door and ran to my car. I swear that I saw Tikal last before I got in my car, I got in, turned on the engine, and heard my passenger door opening. It was Amy, she wasn't crying, nor was she smiling, she had a blank expression. She got in, and I gunned the gas pedal and tried to drive as far from Station square as possible. Amy Rose knew that we were not going home, she knew that we'd get out of Station Square for her own good.

I took the interstate ramp off I-65 and drove on to the Comet Rose Memorial Expressway to leave Station Square. At that point, I knew I had to leave Palmont state. For our safety. I was driving and I saw the _Welcome to Station Square! _Sign and I've pulled my car over. Without a word, I took my house keys, and Amy's phone and walked to the sign, and placed the items there so that if anyone would get it, it would be the sanitation department. Since that they cannot call us because they have Amy's phone. They would have no one to go to. After placing the items there. I looked at the city. The city which then I would not return after those events, and remembered the beauty of the city. I was more than sad, I was scared. I knew that this was the only way to go after striking Sonic in his face and leaving. Even though he deserved it, his friends would most likely go and find me to end me and Amy.

I returned to the car, Amy looked turned around and saw the uninhabitable city. She then faced me and for the first time in 20 minutes, she smiled. I smiled back at her, not the 'I am happy smile', but instead the 'What now?' smile. I had no where to go. I could go to Alderney city, or Liberty city, or even maybe Mobotropolis. I just needed to get out of Palmont state before I could decide anything. I accelerated the car. I was driving at the speed limit. The expressway mad a wining turn as it was going through the mountains. I turned around to see Station Square for the last time as it was disappearing by the mountains. I just drove, Amy was quiet for the first 5 minutes of driving, then she started to sing some happier music. She sang multiple songs. Soon enough we were singing as I drove away from Station Square. I mostly forgot about the incident and got carried by the music we were singing. We have done duets, sometimes we made up some songs to sing and it consumed the driving time to get out of Palmont state.

It took me 32 minutes for us to get to the state capital, Palmont city. It was large, and the city had more advanced police force than Station Square. I had to take the express lane to go though Palmont city faster than the normal lanes. The express lane had its own guard rails as we zoomed past Downtown, the Billings district, and soon the car rejoined the Comet Rose memorial expressway as it was heading out of the city. I looked up to see the overhead sign stating that we were going to go to Rockport City, which was about another 35 minutes away from Palmont City.

As we were driving, I noticed the climate was starting to change. It was getting more cold, it was from 91 degrees to about 73 degrees. I turned up the heat. It was getting quite cold in the car. Then, Amy started a conversation to keep us occupied as I drove to Rockport City.

"You think that Sonic will find us?" Amy asked.

"If he really hates us to eternity, he might." I replied.

"Oh..thanks for saving me from Sonic there." Amy said. "I nearly got punched."

"Please Amy, I beg you, don't talk about what Sonic tried to do there." I asked.

"He's a monster. A heartless beast." Amy added.

I agreed. Amy was speaking the truth. He was a monster. We needed to get out of the State fast. At this point, now 47 minutes into the trip, Sonic must've woke and he made his friends believe that we are the evil ones. Amy and I were basically exiled. We had nothing but a sports car and our clothes and we are trying to save ourselves. It was scary, it felt like you are trying to run from the police. In this case, you are trying to run from the fastest thing alive. It was not a happy feeling. I looked at Amy as she put on the state broadcast radio and heard about the freeway conditions. It was generally calm and nothing was going on so it would be a easy ride.

As we arrived at Rockport city, the traffic started to get worse and worse. Soon we were bumper to bumper traffic It was very clogged. It took us around 28 minutes to just head to downtown, where the Come Rose Memorial Expressway had divided to I-5 and I-34. We chose !-5 so we could head east. I thought of moving to Alderney City, because it is a port city. So I wanted to go as far east as possible.


End file.
